


The Osculation Postulate

by fannishliss



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss





	The Osculation Postulate

"Go on," Mary urged, pressing them together with her small, gentle hands. "It's my wedding present. Truly."   
  
"I don't know," John demurred. Elevated heartrate, sweaty palms -- John was far more nervous than the situation merited.   
  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Sherlock groused, and pulled John roughly to him.   
  
It wasn't the first time by any means that Sherlock had pressed full-length against John, to feel John's heart pounding against him, to smell the clean scent of John's shampoo and shaving soap rising up into his nostrils. It was, though, definitely their first time kissing, lips caressing lips, the first time Sherlock had taken John's face in his hands, and probed into John's tea-flavored mouth with his tongue.   
  
_This is illogical_ , Sherlock thought, _beneath me, but Mary won't give up until..._ His train of thought was suddenly utterly derailed as John groaned, licking back at him.  
  
John had grabbed onto his lapel with his right hand and was hanging on, hard, while his dominant hand had sneaked up and behind Sherlock's neck, playing with the curls and soothing Sherlock's sensitive scalp in a very distracting fashion.   
  
John's rough voice, his little moan of pleasure, short-circuited Sherlock's brain even more than John's mouth, engaged in a pleasurable battle of tongues that Sherlock had never postulated.   
  
"Oh my goodness," Mary breathed. "This is even better than I'd hoped!"   
  
The feeling, Sherlock deduced, was entirely mutual.


End file.
